


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by tellmealovestory



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmealovestory/pseuds/tellmealovestory
Summary: After a date you and Bucky take a walk home through the snow.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> There's not really a point to this this other than when I wrote it it was snowing and I got inspired and ta da! It's not my best work, but I still thought it was kinda cute so yeah *shrug*

"It's so pretty," you murmured to Bucky as you both stepped out of the warmth of the coffee shop into the cold snowy afternoon. 

Tugging your light winter jacket tighter around your body your hand automatically reached for Bucky's flesh one. Intertwining your fingers with his you let out a happy sigh watching as large snowflakes fell around you, landing in your hair and dusting your cheeks. 

When you had left for the coffee shop earlier in the afternoon the temperatures had been mild. The sky painted shades of pale blues with no sign of snow in the near future. Somewhere between the hours you had spent in the coffee shop with Bucky talking over warm cups of lattes and the best cookies you had ever tasted the weather had taken a turn for the worse. The pretty pale blue of the sky when you had left had turned dark grey, almost black. A biting wind left your cheeks stinging and you shivered in your too thin jacket, but you didn't want to head back to your apartment just let despite Bucky's fast pace as he led you through the streets. 

Already a couple of inches of snow had fallen covering the sidewalks and it didn't appear to be slowing down anytime soon. Perfect. Winter had always been your favorite season and most of that had to do with the snow. You didn't think there was anything more beautiful especially in the city. The way everything would be blanketed underneath a white coat, hearing the sounds of kids yelling as they threw snowballs and built snowmen, the way the snow would reflect off the headlights of the cars and the streetlights. It was magical. It made you want to spend the rest of the afternoon and evening taking your time as you strolled back to your apartment, but Bucky had other ideas as you struggled to keep up with his ever quickening pace.

"Slow down," you said, your hand tugging his in an attempt to get him to stop. What was the rush? He had just come back from a mission meaning you had been catching up and aside from going back to your apartment and spending the rest of the night together neither of you had any other plans for the day.

Bucky sighed, his pace reluctantly slowing as he turned to face you. A frown creased his features, his blue grey eyes drinking your appearance in. "You're freezing." His voice was low and you struggled to hear him over the chatter of people passing you on the sidewalk and car horns honking.

"Am not," you retorted, your body betraying your words as a shiver shook your frame. Okay, maybe you were a _little_ cold, but it was way too pretty outside for you to want to rush back to your apartment and what could staying outside a little longer hurt?

With a shake of his head and what sounded like the word stubborn muttered under his breath Bucky was slipping out of his jacket and helping you into it.

"I look like a marshmallow!" You complained as his fingers zipped the jacket up. You didn't miss the small smile that graced his face at your words. Pulling the collar up to your face you inhaled the scent of him. It smelled woodsy and spicy. It smelled like Bucky, like home.

"Least you're a cute marshmallow," he whispered as his lips brushed against your forehead. "Warmer?"

"I was fine before." It was lie and you both knew it.

You had always felt better wearing his clothes. Especially his sweaters and at this point you had lost count of how many you had stolen and had stashed in your apartment. You liked sleeping in them when he was away on missions. The faint scent of him clinging to his worn sweaters keeping him close to you while you spent days and weeks worried about him.

"Thank you. For your jacket. You know you're not getting this back though, right?" You teased, a twinkle in your eye.

"Wouldn't expect anything less from you, doll," he said, the nickname causing your stomach to flutter. No matter how many times he called you that it never failed to make your heart skip. "Let's get you home before you turn into a frozen marshmallow."

Reaching up you smacked his shoulder. "Hey! Only I get to call myself a marshmallow."

Laughter spilled from your pink lips as you continued the walk back to your apartment. The wind picked up and you frowned as you glanced over at Bucky in his black sweater and you felt guilty that he had given his jacket up for you.

"Aren't you cold?" You asked, but you already knew his answer.

He shook his head no before speaking, "Quit stalling, you wanna catch a cold?" He tugged on your hand, his pace quickening again.

You knew that he was worried about you getting sick. After all the times he had to take care of Steve when they were younger the thought of you having to go through that always stressed him out. At the first sight of a sniffle or a cough he was at your apartment, bags filled with medicine, extra blankets and all the orange juice you could stomach. Yeah, sometimes he went a little overboard, but you always thought it was sweet the way he looked out for you.

"I've got a sweater on and two jackets. I'm not gonna catch a cold."

You were only a block away from your apartment now and you tugged on his hand again trying to get him to slow his pace.

"Bucky," you whined, "Slow down. Please?" You hated how whiny you sounded, but it finally did the trick and he stopped his pace as he turned around to face you.

Smiling you stepped closer to him, wrapping your arms around his neck. Standing on your tip toes you brushed your lips against his sweetly, a soft thank you tumbling from your lips. "I'm not gonna catch a cold. And even if I do guess that means you'll just have to nurse me back to health Dr. Barnes." Your tone was teasing and you were pleased to see the soft smile on Bucky's face as you pulled back.

"Dr. Barnes? Really, Y/N? Never told me you had a doctor kink," he teased, muttering an ouch as you smacked his shoulder again.

"God Bucky why does every conversation turn dirty with you." Shaking your head laughing you were relieved to see that you were the only ones left on the sidewalk now. "Give me five more minutes and I _promise_ we can go inside."

You could tell Bucky was torn. Part of him wanted to pick you up and take you back to your place before you got sick. But the other part of him couldn't deny how beautiful you looked. Your cheeks were flushed from the cold, snow sticking to your eyelashes and dusting your messy hair from the wind whipping it around. Your lips were tinted pink, your hands freezing and if he was being honest you _did_ look like a marshmallow bundled up in two jackets. He knew that he needed to get you inside and soon, but fuck you looked beautiful standing on the empty sidewalk as the snow fell down around you.

When he didn't say anything after a couple of minutes you hummed, dropping your arms from around his neck as you reached for his hand. Your pace was even slower than before and you were determined to stretch out your five minutes for as long as possible. At this point you didn't care if you got sick. Today had been perfect and you weren't quite ready to go in and put an end to it.

Almost at your apartment now you groaned as you felt Bucky picking his pace up again. No way that had been five minutes. You weren't going to question him on it though. And you definitely weren't about to admit to him that you were starting to get cold even with two jackets on.

Stopping at the bottom of the steps leading up to your apartment you tugged on his hand stopping him.

"One more minute?"

The snow was falling faster now, the flakes bigger as the wind whipped them around making it difficult to see more than a few feet in front of you. Despite the definite chill in the air you were still reluctant to give up and go inside to the warmth of your apartment.

"Baby, it's cold outside." Bucky chuckled when he saw you pouting. He knew it was going to take more than that to convince you to give up and head inside. Stooping down he pressed his lips against the shell of your ear, his breath was cold as it fanned against you. "If you come inside I can think of a couple ways Dr. Barnes can get you warmed up."

Your face warmed and your stomach twisted as you listened to his words whispered against the shell of your ear. "Bucky!" You laughed, "I'll come inside, but we are _not_ role playing doctor and nurse."

The sound of your laughter mingling together could be heard as you both headed up the stairs and into the warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
